Sacred
by russiananimechicfrk14
Summary: Rossete has sleepless nights and Chrono is always there to pull her throuh. Will he be able to when she is ill AND has nightmares about Joshua? Will Chrono reviele some unexpected feelings? find out!


**Sacred** : (hey this is my first Chrono fanfic so if you please, rate and read this fluffy story! By the way, I think Chrono is sooooooo cute! He is my fav above all other anime characters! **hugs a pic of Chrono**) ROSSETE'S POV:

Sleepless, I sat there by the windowsill of the small downtown hotel, yearning for comfort from the light gentle breeze the wind afforded, rushing through my hair and ruffling my dress. It is a dark and quiet night, as I heard men closing down their shops, and light voices of mothers, putting their yawning children to sleep. The moon in the sky shown over the city, giving a natural and beautiful light not one street lamp can afford. I wanted to say something, but the words stuck in my parched throat. Irritably, I took off my navy nun cap and tossed it onto the simple bed across from me, exhausted.

I thought about Chrono. Yes, my sweet, purple haired, short, demon Chrono. Had a nice ring to it doesn't it? The sweet demon boy I made my contract with, giving away my lifeline into his hands. I don't mind that much though, because it gives me comfort to know that someone actually cared, or for what I could see. He cared about everyone and everything as if it was going to be precious only for the moment. I have gotten used to that attitude and never too soon realized why that was. Chrono knew that every time I opened the soul clock hanging from my neck, that he was seeping life from me like a butterfly would do from a flower. He cares more than I do even if the thought gives me chills up and down my spine. I love life and shouldn't I treasure mine before it is gone forever? You can see the pain and hurt he offers me with those blood red eyes, as he says" I am sorry for your pain" and gives me a compassionate hug.

Chrono would throw me a true smile once in a while, that he gave only to me and in result, I blush. I am startled by this, but then realize that…. I feel the same way and glance just in time to return the smile. Sometimes I would be alone in my room, crying myself to sleep. I would remember my beloved Joshua and have flashes of horrible thoughts at tortures that might be inflicted on him. Then I would hear a rap on the door and a sad Chrono would come in and put his arms on my shoulders whispering soft reassuring words into my ears that I would kill to hear.

He would ask me what was wrong. I would put on a weak smile and shake my head, embarrassed that he actually caught me crying. I would attempt to wipe my tears, but each time I did, new ones would flow down my cheeks. I knew that Chrono was hurting as well, seeing my condition and that only made me cry harder. I would feel my lip quiver as I asked questions like,'Chrono, do you think Joshua is ok?', or ' Why am I so weak Chrono?'

As I whispered, I could see his eyes filling up with regret and hurt. I flinch as I see him pulling me closer. I think 'This is wrong'. "I'm sorry Chrono, you must…" I would start but he would put a finger on my lips and softly cradle me against his chest. " Rossete, I am sorry….so sorry…" he would say, as I protested, trying to get out of his grasp to tell him wrong, but he kept me firm. I would tense but then relax against his soothing touch, tears dry and play with his hair, his lips brushing my neck in an affectionate way and I would blush…again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

I felt a steady and silent tear run down my cheek as I remembered those often nights. My gentle fingers clasped the lifeline, and I brought the smooth cool object to my face, in attempt to calm myself down. I like the fact that I share something with Chrono. My feelings about him only I knew but who could blame me? He would deny any feelings for me of course. He is much older and… didn't he have a past love? I sigh and look up at the stars above me. Kicking off my boots, and slamming the windowpanes shut, I crept sleepily to my rest area, only to fall into a restless sleep.

" Rossete?" I heard an uneasy call coming from the door but decided to ignore it, instead shuddering from the previous nightmare. His voice was so distant but soft. Chrono whispered my name, that echoed throughout the room. I love his voice. I felt his eyes watch every move I make, and I call out a small whimper unconsciously, trying to shift positions under the blankets. I heard a sharp gasp coming from Chrono's mouth but then a sigh of relief. Striding over to my bedside, I feel Chrono lean over to me, looking at my twitching and frowning face, sweat glistening on my forehead.

I could practically sense his fear as he reached to put a hand on my forehead and I moaned. I could here him whisper," She got a cold. I told her not to keep the window open, as if she would listen to me…". I bite my lip, to try to keep the smirk from coming onto my face. I feel his warm fingers trace my face and pull the strands of hair away, in which I smiled, knowing that they bothered me much. I knew he tensed, but then relaxed, maybe into a smile. I pull forward to Chrono's touch, seeking comfort from my demon boy.

I feel him twitch, but as in instinct, he moves closer to me as well, sitting down onto the bed. After a while of soothing me out of my horrid nightmares, Chrono stands to leave but I cling to his red jacket, not wanting to feel alone again in the tiny room He doesn't even try to pull away that definitely puts a big smile on my lips. In a blink of an eye, I feel him take off his shoes and slip out of his cloak. I turn furiously red, but he gladly doesn't notice. Slowly, but desperately, he slides next to me, hesitantly putting an arm around me. I move to his chest, resting my head on it in seeking comfort. He freezes, but relaxes.

Shifting slowly, Chrono hugs my waist to him and steals another kiss on my cheek this time. I chuckle softly, to know that if he knew I was awake, I would totally beat him up for that but I resigned the thought, snuggling up against his heated body even more. Chrono seems to approve my actions, and moans softly against my neck in return. I open one eye, and ….he sees that. Tensing, he gives me a look searching for forgiveness, but I only smile sleepily and close my heavy eyelids once again. Thus, Chrono and I fell asleep… together…….

RATE PLEASE!


End file.
